


Etched a little deeper

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: SiRen short fics/drabbles [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[S02 E06] After leaving the medical centre, they end up at Kieren's house. Simon finds something on the floor - it's a drawing of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched a little deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Small note/idea about Simon finding the drawing Kieren did of him.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**  

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

After everything that happened, Simon and Kieren returned to the Walkers' house, both dazed and in shock. In his room, as Kieren walked to his wardrobe, pulling off his dirty jumper, Simon sat down on the bed, eyes falling to the floor where he saw a crumpled piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up and smoothed it out.

It was a drawing, of Simon. He sat there staring at it, at the individual lines making up the whole, absolutely astonished.

Kieren turned, seeing with a sharp shock what Simon is staring at. It was the portrait he'd drawn of Simon after he disappeared. He'd forgotten all about it, and how earlier that day - how could it still be the same day? - Gary had torn the drawing from the wall and thrown it in Kieren's face. He was frozen, not sure what to do or say. He hadn't intend for Simon to see...

"It-"

"It's beautiful," Simon interrupted, fingers smoothing over the creases. He didn't mean the subject - he would never describe himself as such - but the effort and the skill and patience that had gone into each stroke to create something so heartfelt. Kieren had drawn this from memory...

He looked up, eyes fixing on the piercingly clear white ones staring back at him. Kieren looked lost, apprehensive...His hands were frozen halfway through zipping up his hoodie. He stood stock still, finding no words. Slowly rising, Simon stepped closer to Kieren, the drawing still held tightly in his hand. The closeness, the stillness... Even now, with everything that had happened, Kieren's mere presence comforted him. He shook his head at the sickening through of what he had nearly done. He'd nearly ended the only thing he had found in either life that had ever brought him peace.

"Do I comfort you?"

He felt the sudden need to ask, the question voiced before he'd even thought about it. Kieren shook his head, his mouth opening and closing several times before he found his voice.

"I- I don't..."

Kieren fell silent, his eyes searching Simon's. He suddenly regretted asking, not wanting the answer. He stepped back, looking at the floor as he turned away.

"Shit, sorry, I-"

"Yes."

He hesitated, daring to look back up. Kieren was taking a step towards him, eyes fixed on his. His hand reached out and lightly closed on Simon's.

"Yes you do."

An involuntary breath his body didn't even need filled his useless lungs. The hand closed around the paper, gently pulling it from his grip. Kieren looked down at his damaged artwork. His eyes flickered back to Simon's face.

"Stay? Please? Comfort me?"

Speechless, Simon nodded.

In the hurried, desperate movements that followed as they crashed together, Simon fighting to claim every part of the beautiful man in his arms and fiercely hoping and praying Kieren felt the same, he didn't even register the sound of the paper falling softly to the floor.


End file.
